


Feed me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Eating Disorders, Gen, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is not eating well, maybe his therapist can help.





	Feed me

Will Graham is a shadow of the self he could have been given the right circumtstances. He is pale and perpetually undernourished; sometimes he even faints at crime scenes. Not because if the blood, but because his empathy overwhelms his physical body. Jack Crawford sends Will to see a professional. Will agrees to see him. The shadows of his past have rendered him incapable of holding down solid food, so his diet is less than healthy. Past encounters with doctors have never helped him.

*  
Hannibal Lecter sees Graham and its love at first sight, for him at least. The pale apparition is pleasing to the eye, but he can’t wait to nourish him so he can thrive. If he can feed Will he can help the moth out of his cocoon and what hatches will be beyond his control. Hannibal decides to ask Will for dinner.  
“I don’t eat in company,” Will says.  
“It would only be with me,” Hannibal says. “I would feed you soup and perhaps pieces of an apple.”  
“That sounds..agreeable,” Will says.

*  
They dine quietly at Will’s house, as a familiar surrounding that will soothe Will. Classical music plays discreetly in the background. Hannibal has made a clear consommé and serves white wine with it. “Sure,” Will agrees.  
Hannibal offers him a small slice of apple and he smiles.  
“Like Eve in Eden I’m tempted,” Will says.  
“Oh I am trying to teach you to relax with yourself. To live fully”  
Will lets him fed the slice, covered in honey and sugar. Hannibal’s eyes darken when Will swallows. Hannibal rubs his belly, and sings a song in his native tongue that he once sang to Mischa, to soothe her. Will closes his eyes and takes another slice from his fingers. Hannibal strokes his cheek, and Will smiles. Surrounded by familiar things, he feels a new kinship with his guest. There is no unease about holding tiny pieces of fruit in his mouth, and then swallowing.

*  
Will comes back for more, this time a richer soup, and small slices of meat. He does not recognize the taste, but it’s rich and strange to his taste buds.  
Hannibal touches him soothingly, and he surrenders to the feeling of warmth and closeness, and familiarity.

*  
Hannibal has no sexual intentions towards Will, he finds the act base and vulgar, and Will is obviously uninterested or traumatized somehow. He wants only to watch Will thrive and be open to the wonders of life. Will will be beautiful and deadly in time.  
He will be glorious, a marvel to behold.

*  
Will has subdued his sexual urges, even dismissing an approach by the lovely Alana early in their acquaintance. The memories of his past haunt him too much, so he buries all thoughts of such matters.  
They only hurt, at least for now.

*  
Will tells Hannibal eventually, crying in his arms  
“They..he..” he begins. “He was my friend..he did things to me..and they watched..”  
“My poor, poor Will,” Hannibal says. “He can’t hurt you again.”  
“No. He died years ago.”  
“Good,” Hannibal says or he’d have to make a meal of the man.  
He holds Will through the night, and it’s good, and Will is finally his.

*  
Will is eating better and seems healthy, he no longer faints at crime scenes.  
Jack is proud, and yet the Ripper remains at large.

*  
Will knows now, but he won’t tell.  
Hannibal has brought him back to life, and he can’t be away from him now.  
Will will keep his secret, and be happy with his monster. He has no other choice.  
He did kill his abuser years ago, and Hannibal must know. They can both keep secrets very well.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the relevant prompt here: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4963.html?page=39#comments


End file.
